Forcefully Hinata and the Story of Life
by TrippingOverSunday
Summary: Left to the mercy of Beverly Hills and California life, New Yorker Hinata is now thrown into an odd tale of friends, love, one-sided love, and pure oddities as she's faced with the good and the well...Not-so-good. But it's just life, right? Suprise pair.
1. Chapter 1

(Forcefully) Hinata and the Story of Life

_No. _Eyes widened, tears dominating and distorting my face from a sixteen year old girl into a pathetic child who had no idea what to do, a strangled chuckle that was quite the opposite of humor, I let my knees buckle and I let my body collapse into their awaiting arms, not caring about the onlookers and their glances of pity that seemed to attack me from a three-hundred-sixty degree angle.

It had been seconds, upon minutes, upon half-hours, well, you can see that it was awhile obviously. Anyway, it had been awhile where I sat in their embraces and gazes of pure friendship that I had been lucky enough to be under the caressing light of them for years. Finally, my demon tears reduced to quiet and smooth sniffles, I looked up, rubbing my eyes, and fixing my hair as if I did not just have a complete freak out.

"Oh Hina…" One of my closest friends, Sakura, began, her green eyes that seemed as wild and untamed as a natural forest and pink hair that was although unnatural, also somehow quite fitting to her personality and looks, "I can't believe your father has decided to uproot your family again! Didn't he say that it was permanent that the Hyuugas family would stay still in New York?"

To explain, my father, who had worked and built up his father's business: Bya's Eyewear and Fashion Incorporated. It was a multi-billion dollar production that had peaked to an international level, which at times had its own special benefits, but then there was also a mountain full of quirks… But, the point is, after years of my childhood being spent traveling sporadically in a gypsy-like fashion to start building B.E.a.F.I across the eastern coast, we'd been everywhere from Maryland, Maine, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Massachusetts, you name any state and I could give you our old address. But, as it grew tiring, I mean, it even fell into the pattern, where I gave up on making friends entirely because I knew within a few months we'd be miles away and I'd be just another memory to them, the family made the decision to set up mainly in New York City.

What could I say? Since we moved here when I was at the fresh age of ten years old, I fell in love with this city, this state. Everything about it, from the shows, to restaurants, to the parks, and even how it seemed to just have a portion of everything anyone would ever need. But, the thing I hold dearest to my heart and closest to me are the people. Oh, how, they had done so much for me, they aided and fought while defending me from a stuttering ten year old girl who sat at the back to a head strong leader, with confidence and poise to hold her head high enough that I could put my head in the clouds, but my feet, well, they're still firmly on the ground.

"He decided that because we're so big here, in the east, that we should try our luck in Beverly Hills and plant the business in the West." I explained with my eyes downcast, too afraid if they met her forest eyes that they would soon drown in tears.

"Woah-woah-woah WAIT!" My other close friend, Haku, said with flailing hands and jumping next to me, "_The _Beverly Hills with sexy-even-if-it's-due-to-THAT-nose-job-but-I'm-still-just-that-fine-people-that-are-freaking-EVERYWHERE BEVERLY HILLS?!"

That's all it took, hands quivering, I started giggling which soon fell into large rounds of laughing hysterically when my lavender swung to his wide hazel eyes and mouth that probably made a dent by the rate at which I fell. Then, all the laughter was killed, we all looked at each other, the silence practically screaming that our time together was over. I looked from Sakura, to Haku, to Shikamaru, to Chouji and to Kiba and Shino. With tears blurring into our eyes, we pushed together for one last time before my time and life in New York City was gone.

The day of my departure to California came to me faster than a cougar leaping for its prey, for your information: I was the prey. Our closely knit group stood in a tragic circle in the airport, our thoughts of being inseparable long abandoned, it was perhaps one of the dreariest scenes, I could almost feel the rain drops of the figurative cloud hanging over our heads, a storm threatening to flood at any second. Then, they started to pull away, I looked at them curiously as along with their sadness, their seemed to be speckles and dashes of the spice known as mischievousness glinting in their eyes.

"Hina," Kiba cooed in a sad little sing-song way, "we got a little something something for yah, so you won't forget us mere New Yorkers." He finished with transformed big brunette puppy dog eyes and a sly grin, with a sly grin of my own, I punched him lightly,

"Oh, c'mon guys," I began, with a little tone of whining in it, "You don'-

"Cut the oh-it-isn't-necessary crap, Hina!" Sakura began.

"Yeah! We wanted to and _did__**." **_Chouji replied enthusiastically with nothing but agreement towards the pink-haired girl standing next to him.

"It wasn't _that_ troublesome…" Shikamaru even piped in from his seat on the floor, I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's laziness.

"Now, I believe, Shino has the gift for you." Sakura said slyly, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, there was old Sakura, the only thing that could ever annoy me about that girl was that she always tried to pair me up with people who I didn't exactly like _in that way_ just on the basis that "we'd look cute together". Without my regard, Shino grabbed my arm gently while Kiba from behind masked my face with his chapped rough hands, and soon that brief moment of darkness was killed when he removed his hands to reveal a silver charm bracelet laying peacefully on my pale hands. I gasped as my fingers traced over the charms,

"Look!" Sakura pointed out, "Each charm is a symbol to remember us by." A smile flourishing on my porcelin face and on my pale rosy lips, I silently figured out which symbol represent which one of my friends.

_Deer_. That one was definitely Shikamaru because of the fact that not only was the deer his favorite animal, but his whole family developed remedies from deer antlers.

_Cherry blossom._ Oh, Sakura all the way, I knew that she held much pride for her Japanese heritage.

_Butterfly._ My eyes slightly watered as my mind dove back to the butterfly festival where I met Shino, I remembered he taught me all about them the summer when I was ten.

_Snowflake. _Ah yes, Haku, the boy who laughed his head off when I convinced myself that my death would be ice skating related the year he tried to teach me.

_Swirls. _My mind recognized Chouji's seal of swirls that he got boldly tattooed on his face one fateful year at a music festival, I can still remember him whining to me about the ten consecutive groundings.

_Dog. _I lightly let myself giggle knowing it was Kiba's doing from his obsession with his family industry of veterinary practice.

"Awww, you guys, I-I love you." I finished meekly as tears finally managed to win the battle and then took conquest over my face. We all gathered together and we cried, hugged, and swore to never forget. Then in the distance, my father's unmistakable voice screamed to me,

"OUR PLANE IS BEGINNING TO BOARD, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!"

With one last longing look, I waved to my friends, eyes bleared, I bravely yelled:

"R-remember me!"

And I didn't turn back, I knew if I did, I would refuse to leave.

**End Chapter…**

**Hey, thank you for reading, reviews are dearly loved. ;D**

**I'm currently looking for an editor, so, if interested just message! **

**-Rohrie "Tripping Over Sunday"**


	2. Settling In

Lounged and miserable, I felt anything but first class, I looked at the vast clouds that contained nothing but pure angelic white that oh-so contrasted with calming limitless blue sky, California was hours away and I was left with nothing but my thoughts…Well that and REALLY annoying flight attendants, I think it's their fake smiles that gets me. There's no way that a person could stay THAT happy with having to deal with five screaming infants onboard not to mention the horrible uniforms. Snorting, I slid my hands into the baggy sleeves of my favorite lavender white sweatshirt with tattoo black angel wings on the back, with my hood as an uncomfortable pillow I slid down and tried to shut my thoughts. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, I was tired, it was time for sleep and perhaps the next time I woke up would be just a little more appealing to me.

It was not more appealing. Not in anyway or any form. Sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and turned only to be faced by my 'beloved' little sister…Not only reading my diary snagged from my backpack that they had allowed me to keep hand-held on the plan ride but also giggling and laughing at it. With my lavender eyes narrowed dangerous and anger flowing freely throw my veins with infuriated flares I screeched loudly, "HANABI!"

The little girl gulped and looked at me and back to the book repeatedly, then with a contrasting

smirk she inquired, "What, are you sorry that I interrupted your little dreams of your _precious _Shika and

you?"

My face paled as my eyes widened to the point where I _so _hoped they wouldn't freeze like that, then, my

emotions, all of them were replaced by complete annoyance:

"Give that back, you little rat." I said as calmly and as frightening as Shino when he's annoyed with

Kiba (I hope).

"Why don't you make me, _sissy_?" She said with nothing but pure taunt in her voice, quickly, I

tried towering her and snatching the book back. After ten minutes when the attendants _made_ us stop, my

purple book clutched between my hands, in the fashion where it had the appearance that if I dropped even

one part of the diary, the world would surely implode and a frown decorating my face, I stared out at the

sky, hoping somehow my little sister was spontaneously combust.

But, of course, against my anger that I had held such a little while ago, I couldn't stay mad at my

little sister for that long. By an hours pass, we were huddled next to each other, smiles alit on our faces, and

Hanabi's ten year old face, holding the warming light of the sun.

Escaping our notice, the plan advanced even closer and closer to Beverly Hills, then, we both

jumped startled when the pilot announced that we would be landing in a just a few minutes, my heart began

to take a quicker pace as, against my will, my brain began to calculate and imagine the possibilities that

could only take place in my new Californian life. My thoughts, though containing thoughts of joy and fun

could have, my heart was filled with only somber and longing for New York, although my body was in

California, my heart was still in New York, left with my friends. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a

very harsh tug that pulled her body right clean off of her comfortable airplane seat.

"Sorry to break you out of your emo time, but, hey, I didn't want the flight attendants to have to

mop up your tears and blood." The sibling announced sarcastically with her hand still wrapped around the

my wrist in a death grip of complete pain. Eagerly, Hanabi led me towards and into the airport.

With Hanabi's sporty lime green tennis shoes and my calming crème ballet flats making melodic clicks

against the deep blue tiles, we took a breathe in…There was something so different about California

air to New York air I took note of as my body fell into an alluring astonishment.

"That's right, smell that Cali air, baby. Deep breaths, deep breaths." Cooed the younger child while moving

her arms across the scene it almost felt magical…Well, as magical as a hyper child could get.

"You're a dork," I snorted with a giggle as I swung my arm around my Hanabi, "But I love you anyways."

"Psht, you should feel HONORED to love one so great as I."

We broke out into untamed fits of laughter after that as we waited for Dad and my very close

cousin/closest friend Neji with smiles on each of our faces, the Hyuugas went against

the troubles of trying to find the luggage that we brought with us. After an hour in the bustling and

crowded place and Neji making several threatening remarks to any boy that spared a second glance to me

while Hanabi complained about being hungry and Dad complaining about how "If people want to make

there plane that they should have their damned headphones in their ears listening to some new fangled,

sugar-coated pop princess that was most likely lip-syncing their way into a whore house!" , ah, there has not

yet been a day when my family has ceased to bore me.

The sun beat hot and heavy, surrounding my family in an unbearably uncomfortable situation, by

the time I made it to the awaiting limousine, I had long since ditched my beloved lavender sweatshirt. With

Hanabi to my side, Neji to my left, and my father next to Hanabi, the question finally had escaped from

Neji's lips that had been bugging the back of my mind ever since I took one step on Californian land.

"Uncle, exactly what school are we going to?"

With a fatherly smile, he replied,

"Well…Because you and Hinata will be attending Beverly Hill's Private Academy while Hanabi will be

attending Da Vinci Private Academy and all of you will be starting on Monday." With private glances and

smiles, all three of us, the younger Hyuugas, we wondered what would exactly happen three days from now,

our heads filled with excitement for the possibilities that weren't so distant anymore.

An hour passed as we chatted on and on about a whole bunch of nothing, then, I froze in mid-

sentence about if the latest celebrity rehab case really had made a comeback, it was the most beautiful thing,

tall and tan, oh boy, I had only seen this sight once and I had it bad already.

"I-is that?"

"Yes, my child, that is our new home." My father said, and even though I couldn't physically view his face, I

could tell by his tone and just simply by knowing him that he held a vast, okay-vast is too weak a word, a

_universe, of pride for this house: too keep it short, the pride was well earned. _

_The house was made of gray stones for the front base of the house, with a large arched window _

_near the roof and four other total windows with two that appeared on the second of the four floors of the _

_house and another two at the bottom. The windows radiated beauty with darker gray trim and a dark_

_somber mahogany wood door that was the end of the stone stair step way. Then, when I squinted my eyes, I _

_could just barely make out what looked like a tropical garden in the backyard, I looked back to the rest of _

_the occupants in the car, I analyzed their reactions, Hanabi was obviously excited by the way she was _

_jumping up and down with a grin through her pink braces. Neji, as calm as ever, had his arms crossed and a _

_sly smile crossed on his face, he seemed to be non-too thrilled about our new living arrangements, but, his _

_sparkling eyes argued against his body language._

"_Okay, usher your young bodies out of the car! I'm old now, so it'll take longer for me to get out!" _

_Hiashi yelled jokingly which aroused laughs from all three of us. With our baggage in hands, we shuffled our way into the house. _

_As soon as we walked in, my nostrils were attacked with the scent of something new, and my eyes _

_were attacked with the astound and overbearing beautiful looks of the French country designed house. The _

_woods, were a dark stained wood with a wrought iron black chandelier hanging from the twelve foot ceiling. _

"_Now- I suppose, you guys want to get with unpacking. Hinata," He started, "You're bedroom is on the _

Fourth floor, third door to the right."

Without a care, I swiftly (and awkwardly too) dragged my luggage on one of the twin staircases, in a slow and agonizing process, I completed my quest to the fourth floor. I counted the doors, happy that I could now use the wheels on my sunshine yellow bags, focusing all of my energy in the hopes of my multitasking not failing,

In three swift movements I turned the door knob, grabbed my bag before it fell and then used my hip to open the wooden door…Well, of course I fell onto the hard and cold (not to mention unloving) light wooden floor, I gasped in awe. My room was painted a calming shaded red that matched those California sunsets. I plopped onto a feather light bed and my eyes watered in shock when I saw what Dad had done- on my ceiling, there was the New York skyline painted in rich colors with Angels in golden, yellow, and innocent white gowns, placing stars in the night sky while the moon lay in a light blue crescent that contrasted with the dark blue sky.

Jet lag began to get the better of me, and ignoring my luggage in the corner of the room, I let my eyes close, and I drifted into a good night's sleep, feeling the sadness slowly but nonetheless fleeting, from my mind.

**End Chapter 2.  
Well thanks, for giving another read! **

**That's two chapters in one night! :) **

**-Rohrs**


End file.
